


what i am, what i like

by roseflavored



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Sex Toys, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/roseflavored
Summary: chanyeol watches junmyeon have fun.





	what i am, what i like

**Author's Note:**

> (please... _please_ read the tags); a commission for skye! yeah it's another camboy fic.

_Thank you for your order! Your package has been shipped out and will arrive within 3-5 business days._

Chanyeol hums in satisfaction and signs out of his email account. A newer company reached out to him to try out some of their toys, but he's always been more on the skeptical side when it came to these matters. Then Junmyeon tried them out last week in a video, and Chanyeol was sold—he trusted Junmyeon's opinion. And the way Junmyeon cried out when he rode that knot-shaped toy.

The screen of his laptop goes black when he puts it to sleep, and he flusters when he sees his reflection. Two hyper realistic, fluffy wolf ears sit atop his head, the dark coloration matching his recently dyed hair almost perfectly.

Right— he'd forgotten to take those off after shooting the pictures for tomorrow's Furry Friday post. 

The fake fur is soft against his knuckles when he carefully removes the clips. They weren't like any of Chanyeol's other ears—headbands with scratchy fur from the sex shop three miles away. No, these were special—custom made and _expensive,_  carefully hand sewn to look as close to the real thing as possible. Chanyeol flinched when he sent that payment, had to give up eating out for a week after that, but the ears easily made him back more than triple that amount after he posted his latest series—hell, "Submissive Omega Bends Over and Cries" ended up being his most popular video by far. 

Chanyeol's running his fingers in his hair to get it back to Maximum Fluffiness when his phone starts pinging nonstop, a barrage of texts waiting for him when he grabs it off the desk.

_"hey_

_hey dickhead_

_streaming in like five minutes_

_r u alive??????_

_u better not be jacking off_

_or if u r, pls save it for later during my stream thank you ♥_

He rolls his eyes when he types back a reply, though there's a hint of a smile on his lips. He swipes a finger on his trackpad, the laptop whirring back to life. Chanyeol opens up another incognito tab—this is his personal laptop, but he's a little paranoid when it comes to things like this. Especially since some of the websites Junmyeon's content is hosted on could probably destroy Chanyeol's entire hard-drive if his anti-virus wasn't so good.

Tonight's stream is private, premium users only. Chanyeol props his elbow on the desk and rests his chin on his hand, the other texting Junmyeon asking for the password. It changes every stream, and Chanyeol scoffs at the other's reply: "kn0t_m3_Alpha!" 

 _"u changed it after i sent u the preview pics didn't u,"_ Chanyeol sends.

A condescending ":)" that carries more weight than it should is all he receives in reply.

Junmyeon glances up from his phone when Chanyeol enters the stream, his smile almost cherubic in the brightness of his ring light. He looks like someone Chanyeol would fall in love with in the pasta aisle at Whole Foods. Instead, he's someone Chanyeol fell in love while scrolling through the recommended videos section, his fist working his cock in lazy strokes while Junmyeon thrusted into a questionably shaped fleshlight. 

"Welcome, peeceewhy," Junmyeon says, each syllable of Chanyeol's username stretched out like the tight, white shirt currently showing off Junmyeon's muscular pecs and biceps. Chanyeol prefers his usual soft sweaters, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the view.

Junmyeon reads some of the comments as they come in, says that he'll be starting in just a few. Chanyeol decides to have a little bit of fun in the meantime.

He scrolls through his camera roll and carefully selects a photo to send. When he's found the one, he chuckles to himself, bites his tongue when he hits send and eagerly looks at his screen to wait for Junmyeon's reaction.

It's instantaneous, the way Junmyeon picks up his phone and opens his messages, his eyes going wide while Chanyeol's openly laughing in his room. When Junmyeon stays still for a few seconds, a couple people in the chat start asking "is Suho okay :c ?" among the rest of the usual horny comments. 

Apparently Junmyeon also notices them, and taps out a response on his phone before switching back to his cute, boy-next-door smile to reassure his viewers, though it's tight and doesn't completely reach his eyes. Chanyeol is satisfied.

He's still snickering when he checks his messages, outright cackles when he sees the simple "die" underneath the picture Chanyeol sent: his cock soft against his abs as his fingers smear come across hard muscle—and with an artsy black and white filter too. It's a damn good photo. He sets it as his wallpaper.

The stream is starting now, Chanyeol hears Junmyeon say, so the room gets locked and Junmyeon goes off camera to get ready.

Chanyeol gets ready too—pulls his sweatpants off completely, grabs the lube from his nightstand, and plugs in his good headphones. His roommates are all out for the weekend—he can afford to treat himself.

He's leaning back in his cushy computer chair and getting comfortable by the time Junmyeon's picking up the camera and carrying it towards the bed. Chanyeol only has a second to register that Junmyeon's hung up another movie poster above his bed, some foreign indie film, before he almost chokes when Junmyeon steps in front of the camera. 

A black, leather harness wrapped around Junmyeon's pale torso completely takes up the screen while Junmyeon fiddles with the focus, and Chanyeol's dick twitches when Junmyeon steps back and reveals the handcuffs on his wrists connected to the straps on his thighs by two long chains.

"Today's gonna be a continuation of last week's stream," Junmyeon's voice is barely audible to Chanyeol, primarily because all the blood in his head is rushing to his other head when he thinks about how limited Junmyeon's arm movement must be like this, "where I got captured by our new alien overlords to do their bidding." Oh yeah, Chanyeol vaguely remembers that plotline. It was a little hard to keep up when Junmyeon was eagerly slobbering on a tentacle dildo.

"Shout out to Mr. Kim for buying the new toy I get to use today!" Junmyeon winks and blows a kiss to the camera before pulling out a thick, grey silicone ovipositor, veins running down its ribbed sides. Chanyeol's a little jealous—he was planning on getting Junmyeon that toy (and because he's also been really wanting to use it himself).

Junmyeon wastes no time in getting into position, leaning back against a pile of pillows while he spreads his legs for the camera. Chanyeol groans audibly when he sees how loose Junmyeon already is, ass shining with lube.

Chanyeol drips lube onto his own fingers, cold against his skin when he strokes himself and pictures Junmyeon working himself open—three fingers, four, his fist-

"-aster, master, please-" _shit_ , Chanyeol didn't even realize he'd already started, didn't even realize he'd had his eyes closed. 

Junmyeon lets out obscene noises as he works the toy in and out, fake come leaking out of his ass and making a mess on the sheets. His toes are flexed, thigh and ab muscles clenched while his head lolls back against the pillows. 

Chanyeol licks his bottom lip, his other hand lightly toying with his balls and pressing against his own hole while he stares transfixed at the way Junmyeon stretches around the grey toy, the rattle of his handcuffs, the pink of his dick as it slaps against his stomach. He curses when Junmyeon moans, his headphones making it sound like he's right there, whining and moaning in Chanyeol's ear.

"Master, I don't know if I can take any more, ah-"

Chanyeol pushes his chair back further to brace his feet up on the edge of the desk. He shivers when he circles his rim, slowly inserts his index finger. A swirl of thoughts play out in Chanyeol's head all at once—thoughts of him fucking Junmyeon that hard and ruthlessly, thoughts of Junmyeon fucking _him_ that hard, first with his cock, then the toy itself.

A very brief thought of him getting fucked by the same fictional alien race that somehow captured Junmyeon (he'd have to explore that thought later—preferably with Junmyeon and his never-ending collection).

"Oh f-uck, what are you doing to me- _oh god_." 

Both of Junmyeon's hands apply pressure on the toy, squeezing it upwards from the base while his face is contorted in a mix of confusion and pleasure. Junmyeon's either a phenomenal actor, or this really is his first time actually using the ovipositor on himself.

"Fuck," Chanyeol whispers in the empty room, presses a second finger inside himself when the toy slips out of Junmyeon with a wet sound. Junmyeon's hands shake when he feels all the come freely dripping out his ass. Chanyeol wants to push it all back in, plug up Junmyeon's ass with his fingers.

Junmyeon makes eye contact with the camera when he spreads his ass with one hand, and Chanyeol's own thighs shake with the effort it takes not to come at the sight.

"Is this," Junmyeon pants, his breathing heavy, chest heaving as the light catches on the silver clasps of his harness, "is this what you wanted, master?" 

_Yes._

The fingers inside Chanyeol's ass still, his other hand thumbing at the head of his cock. He doesn't know why it's mesmerizing, the way Junmyeon's head bows as if ashamed, his ears red and voice small while his hole stretches and pushes out a small object, shiny and wet. The force of it has Junmyeon digging into the flesh of his thighs, a low groan breaking off as the egg leaves his body.

Chanyeol fists his dick in urgency now, shoves in a third finger and pumps them in and out, eyes focused on how Junmyeon's loose and slutty and _gaping_ at this point-

Junmyeon's face is wrecked when he looks up, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, bottom lip red with how hard he's bitten it. 

"Thank you master, thank you for letting me serve you master," he says right before he reaches forward and turns off the camera.

Chanyeol comes with a shout, Junmyeon's hard stare as he pants out 'master' burned into the back of his mind.

He barely has time to take his fingers out his ass and catch his breath, legs still propped up on his desk, before his phone starts vibrating. 

Chanyeol grimaces and cleans his hands up with a couple wet wipes before reaching for his phone. A rather unflattering picture of Junmyeon mid-sneeze stares up at him, and Chanyeol snorts before accepting the FaceTime request. 

"On a scale of one to ten, how hard did you come," Junmyeon says, the shakiness of his voice betraying the smirk on his face.

"Bold of you to assume I came at all," Chanyeol answers with a smirk of his own, "I mean, alien overlords? Again? Ambitious _and_ repetitive, don't you think?"

"Uh huh. You got a little something on your shirt by the way."

Chanyeol looks down, curses when he sees the come stain already drying on his sleep shirt. 

"Anyways Chanyeollie, do you still have those ears?"

Chanyeol's face is guarded, but his traitor dick jerks in anticipation. "Well considering they cost as much as twenty Big Mac meals, yeah..."

"Good," Junmyeon smiles, and something about the breathiness of his voice and the intent behind his eyes makes Chanyeol shudder, "go put them on." 

Chanyeol doesn't need to be asked twice—he's already trying to clip one of them into his hair with just one hand. Junmyeon deserves a show too.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/suhoneydew). thank you so much for reading~ don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
